


Kytice růží

by Tobinka



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Czech, F/F, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedno vyznání lásky nedopadne dobře. Tedy, jak pro koho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kytice růží

  
Clint nervózně postával před dveřmi do ubytovací kóje. Na dveřích se leskl štítek se jménem: 'Natasha Romanoff'. Polkl. Ze všech misí, kterých se kdy účastnil a z rvaček, ve kterých bojoval byla tahle ta nejtěžší.  
Byl večer a většina agentů byla pryč z ubytoven, většinou za zábavou. Clint ale věděl, že Natasha ne, že neopustila ani město ani budovu S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Urovnal si kravatu. Všude kolem byla cítit jeho kolínská smíchaná s vůní růží, které nesl.  
Protože druhý den měl na rok odjet na speciální misi, rozhodl se agentce Romanoff vyjádřit své pocity. Už od Lokiho útoku k ní cítil jakési jiskření a měl mnoho bezesných nocí.  
V duchu si prošel scénář následujících událostí a zaklepal.  
Ticho.  
Zaklepal znovu.  
Ticho.  
Zatlačil na dveře. Ty se s lehkým vznutím otevřely.  
"Tasho?" zavolal.  
Nic.  
Pokoj byl prázdný. V lehkém proudu světla si všiml její uniformy a bot na posteli. Všude se válely obaly od sportovního oblečení pro agenty.  
Clint se tedy otočil na podpatku a vydal se směrem k posilovně.  
Na jeho klidu to moc nepřidávalo. Čím blíže posilovně byl, tím víc byl nervózní. Zastavil se před vchodem, znovu se upravil a tiše vešel.  
Posilovna už byla prázdná ale ze sprch vycházelo světlo a rámus. Zčervenal. Zaslechl ženské hlasy, dva. Jeden byl Natashy a ten druhý... zamyslel se. Ten druhý byl Mariy Hill. Agentky, které nikdo nevěnoval moc pozornosti. Přes zvuk tekoucí vody ale nebylo jasně slyšet jediné slovo. V jednu chvíli ho napadlo že by mohl očkem nahlédnout do vnitř, ale tenhle nápad by ho mohl stát jeho pohlavní orgány. A ty měl on rád.  
Opustil posilovnu jak tiše jen mohl, sedl si před její vchod na lavičku a čekal.  
Z ničeho nic trhly dveře a z nich rázně vykročila Natasha. Na sobě měla černé těsné sportovní kraťasy a světlý top. Bylo jasné že se oblékala mokrá, nebo mnimálně jen málo usušená, nejen proto, že jí přes tílko byly vidět dvě zduřelé bradavky a měla naprosto mokré vlasy, ale i proto, že si ručníkem utírala krev z obličeje.  
Krev.  
Clint se vyděsil.  
Vyběhl ven z patra do šaten, ukryl kytici růží košili a sako ve skříňce, a oblékl si oblíbený svetr. Něco se jí stalo a on chtěl pomoci.  
Za pár minut znovu zaklepal na dveře.  
"Dále." Ozvalo se. Když Clint vešel, Natashy obličej už byl skoro čistý, byla převlečená do modrého županu a sušila si vlasy ručníkem od krve.  
"Viděl jsem tě s krvavým obličejem, stalo se něco? Přinesl jsem lékárničku." pronesl s chladným výrazem ale přesto teplým a přítulným hlasem.  
"Maria." odpověděla stroze Natasha.  
"Praštila tě?" zeptal se Clint pobaveně.  
"Ne. Ale příjemné to nebylo. Ale už jsem v pořádku. Díky Bartone." Usmála se na něj a pokračovala ve vysoušení vlasů.  
"Ale co ta krev?" Clint měl o Natashu strach. Jak přirozené pro zamilované muže.  
"Nebyla moje." odpověděla.  
"A čí?"  
"Mariy."  
"Co? Jak se dostala na tvůj obličej?"  
"Ta nána mi neřekla, že má periodu."

Clint byl celou noc vzhůru. Když nastupoval do stíhačky ani na jednu z nich se nepodíval. A jeho kytice růží zůstala zapomenutá v jeho skříňce, ve třetím patře budovy S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Period jokes are always funny.


End file.
